Skater Boy
by D10RainbowDashKennyButtercup
Summary: this is a songfic about Butch Buttercup and my oc Bree  me i know Bc doesnt take ballet but i like butch so i couldnt think of anything else Skater BOy by Avril Lavigne


Skater Boy song fic

_he was a boy she was a girl can i make it anymore obvious_

Butch was standing outside of the skate park waiting for his turn on the ramp. He couldnt wait. he was the best skater in the skate park. he knew he was going to win the skate contest for sure.

Buttercup hated skate parks. but her friend was in the contest and she had to go. she had a ballet lesson soon. was it really going to be that long. she didnt want to miss it. she sighed while watching all the other people skate.

_he was a punk she did ballet what more can i say_

Butch starred at his spiky hair through a mirror he had brought. he always said that looks were everything. but he didnt think he looked good enough

Buttercup was so bored taht she started doing a few ballet moves. she couldnt believe anyone would skate it was weird and boring. sure after a while ballet sucked but she was the best in her class

_he wanted her shed never tell secretly she wanted him as well_

Butch saw a beutiful girl doing ballet in the middle of the park. 'wow' he thought this girl was cool

Buttercup noticed butch and stared. he was hot...but she couldnt admit it or else her friends might make fun of her.

_and all of her friends stuck up thier nose they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

Butch saw her turn around and walk away. 'i guess she doesnt like me' butch thought his hopes for this girl went down.

Bubbles and BLossom stared at Buttercup. "seriously Buttercup him" Bubbles said. "hes ugly i mean look at his clothes thier all...baggy" BLossom said. "your right lets go" Buttercup walked away with her sisters.

_he was a skater boy she said see ya later boy he wasnt good enough for her_

Butch sighed sure she was hot but she probably didnt like him. He told boomer to keep his place in line and ran off to find her. "hey hi" Butch said to buttercup

Buttercup turned around and rolled her eyes. "if your going to aske me out i deny" she walked off.

_she had a pretty face but her head was up in space she needed to come back down to earth_

Butch was sad. he slowly walked away knowing he wouldnt get her.

Buttercup smirked and walked away with her sisters. "he wasnt good enough for you buttercup" Bubbles said. Buttercup nodded.

_five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby shes all alone_

Buttercup sat down on the couch she grabbed a bottle and gave it to Burner her baby boy. she was all alone her husband Mitch was at work. she loved her baby boy but couldnt help but think this was wrong.

_she turns on tv and guess who she sees skater boys rocking up MTV_

Buttercup couldnt believe it. She knew who that was. He was the boy she turned down five years ago. she gasped and was amazed.

_she calls up her friends they already know and theyve all go tickets to see his show_

Buttercup called her sisters. bubbles answered first. "hello" "bubbles turn it to MTV do you see who i see" "yeah the guy you turned down five years ago Blossom and i have tickets to see his next show. we got you one we'll be there in five minutes." she hung up. Butterup watched as Skater BOy...whatever his name was began to play his guitar solo.

_she tags along stands in the crowd looks up at the man taht she turned down_

Buttercup stood there watching. "i cant beleive i turned him down" "dude it was a good thing to do" Bubbles said. still Buttercup watched as Skater Boy and his band mates started playing another song.

_he was a skater boy she said see ya later boy he wasnt good enough for her_

Butch was rocking on his guitar. he watched the crowd cheer as his brothers Boomer and Brick started singing. He didnt sing though he played lead guitar. he smiled at all the screaming girls knowing he had a girl of his own.

_now hes a super star slamming on his guitar showing pretty face what hes worth_

Butch saw the girl with a pretty face and rolled his eyes. he had a new girl and he loved her. on his next guitar solo he slid on the ground to the edge of the stage.

_he was a skater boy she said see ya later boy he wasnt good enough for her_

Buttercup couldnt believe she turned this man down. she felt a little sad knowing he probably moved on. "Buttercup this guy is great" Blossom said over the screaming and cheering.

_now hes a super star slamming on his guitar to show pretty face what hes worth_

Butch smirked and did his best guitar move. Brick started singing and Boomer kept playing the drums. he smirked at the tears falling down Buttercups face 'she deserves this' butch thought.

_sorry girl but you missed out well tough luck that boys mine now we are more then just good friends this is how the story ends_

a girl walked out she had on a punk outfit and a brunet ponytail. she grabbed a microphone and started singing the last couple of lines. when the song ended the girl kissed Butch. Butch smirked and blushed lightly.

_too bad you couldnt see see the man that boy could be there is more than meets the eye i see the soul there is inside_

the girl stood up and grabbed Butchs arm they walked out slowly smiling. Buttercup couldnt beleive it. "why couldnt i see what he wouldve been" she said sadly. "dont worry Buttercup you still have Mitch" Bubbles said smiling.

_hes just a boy and im just a girl can i make it anymore obvious_

the girl was sitting on the edge of the stage swinging her legs. Buttercup walked up. "who are you" she asked the girl turned around and smirked. "im Butchs girlfriend Bree...who are you" "im...Buttercup..i just wanted to know" she walked away slowly.

_we are in love havent you heard how we rock each others world_

Bree smiled." hey arent you the girl Butch used to like." Butterup nodded. "tough luck girl hes mine now" Butch walked out. "hey Bree cmon we have another concert to play more people are coming." Bree nodded and smiled.

_im with the skater boy i said see ya later boy i'll be backstage after the show_

before the next concert buttercup walked up and stared at Butch. Butch and Bree were making out and Buttercup wished taht were her instead of that good for nothing punk.

_i'll be at the studio singing a song we wrote about a girl you used to know_

Bree was singing a song in the studio with Butch listning. Bree and butch had a discusion earlier about a girl he used to know. Butch didnt say much except taht she was ugly and she hated her.

_im with the skater boy i said see ya later boy i'll be backstage after taht show_

Buttercup was walking through the park and saw Butch and Bree. they were on a park bench writing something. she sighed and kept walking.

_i'll be backstage singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know_

Bree and Butch started humming something. "does that sound like a good beat" "yeah" Butch smiled and nodded and kept writing some things on the paper. Buttercup was horribly sad. she knew she had missed her chance...and would never get another.


End file.
